Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150703230929/@comment-24796133-20150715165110
Casper eyes light up red in defence as a maniacal Kat bursts in, fire in her hands. She stares at Kas and Spider, taking a moment to decide what to do. I take the chance and punch her right in the face. I'm certain everyone in the room is shocked, mostly Zoe and Cara who catch her before she falls. "Everyone, calm the hell down before we kill one another!" I shout. Everyone stand still, not knowing quite what to do. Well, that's a sort of result. Kat gets back on her feet, massaging her jaw which I clobbered. "How aboout you don't punch me in the jaw again huh?" Kat says, pretty pissed off. I can't blame her. "Now, want to explain who the hell they are?" "Apparently, friends" Casper says, giving Kas and Spider a side glance, "Well sort of. They're ranting on about Quantum being evil." "And the had Pluto marks when I saw them, the redhead can cast illusions so I wouldn't exactly trust them," I add. I can hear Kas growl. "Right, you, out, now," Kat says, pointing at me and then to the door, "Cara, could you keep him under control please, I really don't want a broken nose as well as a painful jaw." Out of respect, I leave. I don't feel guilty about punching her, but I know I should. That's kind of the same thing isn't it? Yeah sure. If you're a heartless psychopath. And you tick both boxes. I flinch, and this time Cara and Zoe see it, weird looks on their faces. I barge past them and down the hallway. No doubt they'll follow me, but I don't care. Everything has been too serious lately, no jokes, no fun, nothing but misery. I miss Jacob, he at least could give some humour to a situation. Kat is more like a drill sergeant right now, and Casper isn't exactly the embodiment of laughter. You always have me, I can play jester if thatt suits you. Hilarious. See, you're laughing already. Can't you give me a day to myself? I would but then I get bored. Besides, I'm watching our back, you don't seem to be good at that. And what exactly do you mean by that? Whilst you're busy being all gun-ho and angry all the time, I notice the little things. Like the two new mutants being liars. No shit sherlock. Not like that. You really are brain dead when you're angry, which is all the time basically. They're not Pluto mutants, but they're not alone. And what exactly makes you think that. I'm quite the master of deception. There are other mutants here, some friendly, some not, take my word for it. Why should I? Perhaps you should stop being so aggressive to everyone. Did it occur to you in our thick skull, that maube, just maybe, I enjoy living too, and want to survive. And as I have said countless times before, that means keeping you alive. '' I don't believe you. ''Of course you don't. You only believe your eyes. Start trusting me more and you might actually become something strong. '' I feel him disappear. He's starting to grow on me a little, I don't know why, but I don't feel so lonely when he's around. I'm vaguely aware that this might be the beginning of me going crazy. Oh well. I hear a rustle by my side, and Zoe appears out of thin air. "Back, stop wandering off" she commands. "I can handle myself you know?" I reply sarcastically. "And there it is again," she says, "of course you can handle yourself, but if you're seen, we're busted. You never learn do you? Now, back." I head back down the corridor, Zoe right behind me, until Cara comes into view and motions to the open door beside her. This is their room I'm guessing, and I head in. It's a little bigger than the other one, but still two beds. I see a sleeping bag rolled out on the floor and set over it, taking a seat on one of the beds. The two girls stand, arms folded, identical stances, and glaring at me. "Something wrong?" I ask. "Where do you want us to start?" Zoe says. "Yeah I go off by mysef sometimes, and it doesn't always work out. What is wrong with that?" I say, pre-empting their anger. "That's not the point!" Zoe replies, "the point is you're only thinking about yourself, what you can do! Do we even feature in your head, or is it just you you're concerned with?" ''I guess she might be a little more lenient if she knew you were slowly going mad with a crazy monster talking to you. But this is funnier than you admitting you're insane. "I have a lot to think about right now." I reply. "And we don't?" Cara asks, "we all have a lot to worry about, we're all in the same boat. It would help if you shared some stuff rather than just bottling it all up and then going off at your own accord." Tensions are rising. What will the demon do next? Flip out and rage or be smart and listen? My money is on rage. If I had money. "What are you hiding from us? You've looked like you've had a dark cloud over your head since we got here. Something isn't right with you, so can you tell us?" Cara asks. Drum roll please, the demon is about to make his choice. "I just get mad okay? I've seen stuff going on here that just doesn't sit right with me. They were torturing and killing people in that favela for gods sake, what was I supposed to do, sit there and watch? or worse run away?" Avoidance, nice tactic. Won't last long though. "You were meant to tell us so we could figure out what to do as a group," Cara says, sitting down opposite me, "we're a team here, not a bunch of random people who don't want to kill each other. We're meant to work together to sort this all out." "You make it sound easy," I mutter. "It is," she replies, "just trust us okay? Two brains are better than one and all that yeah?" I give a small nod, not making eye contact. Cara gets up and whispers something to Zoe, and the two leave, closing the door. No doubt they're still outside, but I imagine they want to talk about something in private, probably about me. Well that went well all things considered. The voice sounds different. Before it was in my head, like a thought voice, not physically audible. But now... I turn my head to where Cara was sitting. It's not empty. Sitting corss legged is me. The yellow skin with brown patches, claw like fingernails, red veins and messy brown hair. The only thing that's different are the eyes. They're orange, burning like fire, no pupil or iris, just a solid ball. I clamber back in shock. Hi Will, how are you?, ''The voice says, only now I can hear it. He's sitting right there, talking like normal, his mouth and tongue moving as mine would, his voice the same as mine. ''Oh don't worry, only you can see and hear me, I am in your head after all., ''he says, smiling. ''I can feel the fear inside me, making no effort to hide m expression. ''It's okay buddy, I'm only here to help after all, I'm just a figment of our brain. I had to get a body somehow, and this is what I came up with. It'll do for now. See you soon., ''he says, as he flickers and disappears, but I can still hear his laughter in my head.